


Movie Night

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, M/M, Movie Night, Spiders, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a movie night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> hp_ficathon prompt "Ignore It" and fanfic100 prompt "Sound."

"Ignore it and it will go away. Ignore it and it will go away. Ignore it and it will go away," Ron chanted to himself, hands over his eyes.

Ron heard a horrible rattling sound and cautiously he peeked between his fingers. No, the huge hairy thing was still there. Squeezing his eyes shut tight again, Ron resumed his mantra. "Ignore it and it will go away. Ignore it and it will go away."

Next to him, Harry and Dean exchanged looks and Seamus stifled his laughter. Harry wrapped his arm around Ron, attempting to comfort him.

Ron yelped and jumped up, running into the kitchen of Dean and Seamus's flat. As soon as the door closed, the other three boys broke into laughter.

Finally Harry calmed down enough to speak. "Next time you two have us over for movie night, maybe we should watch something other than 'Eight Legged Freaks.'"


End file.
